Scars
by PureSourwolfHale
Summary: Isaac Lahey and Delilah Lambert were both broken. The only difference is she's a hell of a lot better at hiding it. They've always been curious about each other but never spoke until sophomore year. They may not be able to be fixed, but could they help each other survive with care, affection, and more importantly, love? Will it last went Isaac begins to change for good? IsaacxOC
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! It's Maddie! This is the start of Isaac Lahey's story. Since it's a prologue, it is a lot shorter than what I usually write, but this is just preparing you for the big events about to come later on! This does tie in with Stiles's story, Awake and Alive. You don't have to read it to fully understand what is happening, but I highly recommend reading it. This story does go along with all the seasons of Teen Wolf, even the first one, which helps me develop Isaac and Delilah's relationship since he wasn't shown until the second season. So without further ado, here is the prologue of Scars! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He was staring.

The fact is he knew that he was staring, too. But he couldn't bring himself to look away, not even if he tried. If you saw what he saw, you wouldn't want to look away either.

Pretty was an understatement to what the girl next door was. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Extraordinary. Those words described her perfectly. He watched as she brushed her long brown hair that fell into natural waves to the middle of her back. He could stare into her eyes forever- those emerald orbs could hypnotize anyone with just one glance! They were so bright and when she smiled, they would sparkle like the most precious jewels.

Her smile… that was just another detail of hers he admired. She had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen on a person. The boy also couldn't resist the deep dimples that appeared on her cheeks when she smiled. What could he say? He was a sucker for a set of dimples. Every time she would flash her pearly whites to the world, he automatically smiled along with her.

The girl set down her hairbrush and turned herself towards her full length mirror so she could look over her appearance once more. She smoothed down her green chiffon dress with her hands and adjusted her brown infinity scarf. She then checked her combat boots to see if there were any scuffs or dirt on them, but they appeared to be all clean. It was a little chilly outside so it made sense that she threw on her navy cardigan to warm herself up.

It was seven twenty-five, which was when she usually left for school the boy had noticed as the years went by. He watched her sling her book bag over her shoulder and grab her dance bag- which he knew was for her guard rehearsal after school- and walk out of her bedroom. Only about half a minute later, she step outside and climbed into her dark grey Volkswagen bug. He finally decided it was time to get ready for school himself after watching her drive away.

Although they have never spoken a word to each other before, he knew quite a bit about the girl who lived next door. She was a part of the school's guard team and a hell of a dancer. He remembered that she had performed a dance solo in the school's talent show freshmen year and her personality and technicality completely blew him away. To his disappointment, however, she placed second in the competition. Instead, some senior who rapped and beat-boxed won, annoying the boy greatly. She was also very intelligent, one of the smartest in their class. Well, not as smart as queen bee Lydia martin, but she was definitely in the top 20.

She wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she definitely knew everyone and was loved by all. How could anyone not love her? Not only was she drop dead gorgeous and talented, she had a pure heart of gold. If she was in the middle of doing something, she would drop it just to help someone no matter how big or small the situation was. She was never considered to be a hateful person and she treated everyone- even the meanest of people- with respect.

In Isaac Lahey's eyes, Delilah Lambert was beyond perfect. That was why he knew that he would never have a shot with her, even though it broke his fragile heart to admit it.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Like I said, it is a lot shorter than what I usually write, but the next chapter will be much longer. Also, sorry for any grammar errors- I didn't really check if there were any. PLEASE review, favorite, and follow and let me know what you think! And please check out Stiles's story, Awake and Alive, I think you'll really like it. I'm very excited to see Isaac and Delilah's relationship grow and see how my other stories while go, including Derek's but that won't start until the second season. I'll be sure to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was kinda bummed when I only got one review (shout out to the one reviewer!) but I understand since it was just the prologue and there wasn't much of anything. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more!**

* * *

Delilah opened up her temporarily empty locker and began stacking her books and binders inside. The locker was too naked for her liking so she decided to customize it a bit. She pulled out a few pictures from her book bag and a roll of scotch tape and began sticking up some photos of her and her friends on the inside of her locker door. In those photos, they were either at marching band or winter guard competitions, lacrosse games, the beach, amusement parks, or just hanging out. Each photo brought many memories for Delilah and she was very excited to make so many more this year.

'There,' she thought to herself, 'Now that should do the trick.'

Beaming, Delilah grabbed her History book and shut her locker. She felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head so she turned around to see who it was.

For a second she made eye contact with Isaac Lahey, who looked like a deer in headlights when she caught him staring at her. He quickly spun around and started fumbling with his locker, mentally kicking himself for looking like a creeper. But because his back was now facing her, he didn't see the brunette blush and smile a little.

Man, did he know how to make the girl flustered, even though they have never talked before. Delilah always noticed Isaac stare at her through her bedroom window, not that she minded. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had done her fair share of peeking over at his house once in a while. Unlike Isaac, she was smart enough not to get caught.

The brunette was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear anyone sneak up behind her. A body jumped on her back and she shrieked, not loud enough to make a scene. When she turned around she saw her best friend Annie cracking up at her expression. She laughed even harder when Delilah smacked her arm.

"Oh my god, Annie!" Delilah gasped, placing her hand on her chest where her racing heart was, "You scared the crap outta me!"

Annie had settled her laughs into giggles. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just get scared so easily and the look on your face is just priceless!"

Delilah rolled her eyes and chuckled as she adjusted the strap on her book bag. She glanced back over at Isaac's locker only to be disappointed that the tall lanky blond had already left. Her attention was quickly drawn away when Annie looped her arm with hers and the peppy blonde led them to their first class of the day, which was History.

"You have no idea how excited I am for rehearsal after school!" Annie squealed, "We're finally starting our routine. It's about freakin' time, too! Jeanine seriously needs to get her act together if we wanna have a successful season."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Delilah agreed halfheartedly. To be honest, her mind was off in another world. For some strange reason, tousled, curly, dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes were stuck in her brain. There was just something about Isaac that was so intriguing to Delilah, but what? She didn't really understand it, but she figured that maybe this year, she could actually get to know him as a person and not just as the boy next door.

Apparently Delilah was so deep in thought that she jumped a bit when a couple of polished fingers snapped in front of her face. Her eyelashes fluttered as she settled back into reality. Annie was staring at her best friend with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" the blonde asked.

Delilah shook her head. "Um, no. Sorry, my mind was totally somewhere else right now." She gave Annie a small but dimpled reassuring smile. "It's fine, though. Don't worry about it." The first warning bell rang, making Delilah's eyes grow wide. "Shoot! We should probably get to class now!"

* * *

Surprisingly, the first few classes went by a lot faster than Isaac thought they would. They didn't seem so bad. His teachers seem pretty chill for the most part and his classes seemed easy enough. Now he was on his way to the class he was afraid of the most: chemistry. Science and math had never been his strongest subjects, and chemistry was like a combination of the two. The more he thought about it, the more panicked the boy became. Isaac could not afford to fail any of his classes this year. Passing his classes would be one less thing his dad would be on his case about. All he could hope for was that at least his teacher would be easygoing.

After searching around for a few minutes, Isaac finally found his next class. When he opened the door, he could already spot a few familiar faces like Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Natalie Henderson who were all huddled up at one desk, deep in conversation. He also noticed Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani, and Erica Reyes, who he had also never talked to before. Finally, Isaac found an empty desk and hurried over to sit down before anyone else could take it.

Isaac hoped that no one would bother to sit next to him. Then again, why would they? He was 'grave-digger' after all- a nickname given to him due to working in a graveyard. Students at Beacon Hills High have labeled him as an outcast and a bit odd. He may have an unusual job, but overall, he was a pretty normal person. A little quiet and shy, but normal nonetheless. He was on the lacrosse team, even though he hardly played and he wasn't a total failure when it came to his education. He was actually very polite and kind. No one ever bothered to get to know him, however. Oddly, Isaac didn't mind. He had never been known as a social person and because of his reputation and shy personality, he didn't really have any friends. The thought of getting close to someone honestly freaked Isaac out. He was terrified of scaring someone out of his life if they ever found out what happened to him at home.

"Excuse me?"

Feeling someone tapping on Isaac's shoulder, he looked up to see his favorite pair of green eyes and sweet smile. His blue eyes widened when he realized that the beauty was actually talking to him.

"Hi," Delilah smiled at him, "are you saving a seat for someone?" She pointed to the empty chair next to him.

Isaac was still in his daze until Delilah raised an eyebrow when he didn't answer. He shook his head and his eyes glanced over to the empty chair. "Oh! N-no, not at all. I-it's all yours."

'Really, Isaac? Stuttering?' The boy mentally cursed to himself. 'Way to make yourself look like a total idiot to her!'

But Delilah didn't seem to mind his nervousness. She actually found it to be really cute and flattering, especially since it was Isaac that was getting tongue-tied talking to her. Again, she smiled and thanked him before sitting down next to him.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Delilah stuck her hand out to Isaac. "I'm Delilah Lambert. It's nice to meet you."

Isaac hesitated for a moment before taking her small soft hand into his larger and slightly calloused one. As cliché as it may sound, there was no denying that there was a little spark when their hands touched, but neither of them said anything about it.

"I'm Isaac," he replied, "I-Isaac Lahey."

"I know."

The boy's eyes grew wide once again. "You know?"

"Of course," Delilah giggled, "You live right next door to me. Your dad's the swim coach, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Isaac nodded, almost cringing when she brought up his dad. He could never talk about his dad without feeling jittery and uncomfortable. It confused him when his hand was warming up but then he looked down and he realized that her hand was still holding onto his. Both of their cheeks turned crimson red when Delilah noticed this too and Isaac pulled his hand back quickly. "S-sorry about that," he apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, it's… it's alright," Delilah assured him, turning her head away so Isaac wouldn't catch her blushing.

In a way, she couldn't help but feel insecure about how fast Isaac let go of her hand. It was very clear that he was nervous to talk to her, but the brunette didn't know why. Was there something wrong with her? Did he not want her to talk to him? Little did she know that Isaac was asking himself the exact same questions. Delilah immediately shook those thoughts out of her head. Maybe she was just overthinking things as usual. Actually, the more she thought about it, she found it kind of funny that she made him nervous when he had that same effect on her. She was just better at not showing it.

Before either one of them could say anything to each other, their chemistry teacher Mr. Harris walked in the room. He walked over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers. As he walked back down the aisle, he passed the papers out to his students.

"I hope you all chose your seats wisely," Mr. Harris said monotonously, "because they are where you will be sitting throughout the rest of the school year. Also, the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner so you better become good friends with them real fast because I won't allow you to switch seats. No exceptions."

Isaac's blue eyes grew wide and swallowed down the huge lump that formed in his throat. Just when he thought his nerves couldn't get any worse, they had just completely skyrocketed! Not only was his teacher a hardass, he how had no choice but to work with who he thought was the most amazing girl at Beacon Hills High. Academically, he wasn't that bright. It wasn't that he slacked off like he knew a lot of students did, he just had a hard time fully grasping the concept of some subjects. Because of that, Isaac never got the best of grades. The last thing he wanted was for Delilah to fail chemistry because he was no good of help and for her to hate him for it.

The boy didn't realize that his leg was bouncing due to nerves until he felt a hand on his knee. His leg immediately stopped moving and he looked to his right to see Delilah gazing at him with concerned green eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked Isaac, whispering so Mr. Harris wouldn't hear her.

Hesitantly, Isaac nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." When Delilah raised an eyebrow, he knew that she didn't believe him. Isaac let out a sigh before whispering, "It's just that… I'm not really great when it comes to math and science so I'm a little nervous about failing this class."

Dimples appeared when Delilah smiled. She placed her hand on top of Isaac's. This was about the third time that Delilah has touched him intentionally! Isaac's heart was beating erratically at this point and he wouldn't be surprised if the brunette could hear it.

"Well lucky for you," Delilah said, "I happen to do really well in those subjects so with me, I guarantee you will, too."

A breath of laughter escaped from Isaac's mouth, causing Delilah to quietly giggle as well. She gave Isaac's hand one last squeeze before shifting her focus back to the syllabus Mr. Harris passed out. Isaac kept his blue orbs on his partner for a tad longer, just admiring her beauty and heart. He smiled to himself as he attempted to listen to his teacher.

Fourth period ended sooner than Isaac would've liked. When the bell rang, he placed his syllabus in his backpack as Delilah did the same. She slid the strap of her book bag on her shoulder and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Isaac," Delilah said to her partner. She waved her fingers and gave him a small smile before walking out of the classroom.

Isaac waved back, but the beauty had already left so it looked like he was waving to nobody. A couple of people looked at him strangely, but he didn't pay them any attention. He grabbed his backpack as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Before going to the cafeteria to grab some lunch, Isaac headed to his lockers to grab what he needed for his next classes. He shut his locker after grabbing his Econ book and walked into the cafeteria. The place was way too packed and loud for Isaac's liking. Blocking out the noise as much as he could, the blond waited in the lunch line with some other students. Nothing on the menu looked really good so he just grabbed a chicken sandwich, strawberry and banana yogurt, and soda. After paying for his lunch, he grabbed his tray and looked around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. All of the tables were full to Isaac's dismay. He guessed he was going to eat his lunch outside again. Sighing to himself, he turned around to leave.

CRASH!

Isaac had collided hard with someone, causing his lunch to spill all over himself. The tray slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor. His black t-shirt was now covered with bits of chicken, yogurt, and his soda had exploded and was sprayed all over him. To make matters worse, he could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on him since the collision was a bit noisy. He looked up to see who had bumped into him and was not expecting to see Delilah with her emerald eyes wide and hand over her mouth.

"Oh, crap!" Delilah gasped, "Isaac, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I didn't see you standing there and… I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Isaac assured the beauty as he wiped the soda from his eyes, "It's not your fault."

Delilah shook her head. "No, it's not okay. Shit, I feel so awful…"

Isaac grabbed a napkin from a nearby dispenser and tried to wipe off the mess on his shirt. He cursed to himself when he realized that all he was doing was smearing the food and creating a large stain. The worst part of the whole situation was that he could hear some of the jocks from the lacrosse team laugh at him, making himself look even more idiotic in front of the girl he's had feelings for since… well, forever.

"Nice going, grave-digger!" they taunted the poor boy, "What a fucking loser!" Isaac felt so ashamed of himself.

But Delilah… she felt so awful! Not only did she make Isaac spill his lunch on himself, she was responsible for the mean lacrosse players. She felt like she was blowing her chances with Isaac, but she was going to make it up to him.

Stilling Isaac from his actions, Delilah wrapped her small hand around his wrist, took the napkin out of his hand, and tossed it in the trash. "Come on," she said to him, "Let's get you cleaned up." Then she led him out of the cafeteria.

Delilah dragged Isaac into the girls restroom located right next to the gym. This completely took Isaac by surprise and he look around while Delilah grabbed a few paper towels.

"Um, are you sure I'm allowed to be in here?" Isaac asked her nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, what if someone walks in?"

"No one ever comes in here," Delilah told him, "I always change for guard rehearsals in here because it's never used. Lean against the sink, please."

Isaac did as he was told as Delilah ran water on the towels and put some soap on them. She then turned to the blond and began to clean his shirt. The whole time Isaac felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe that out of all people, Delilah Lambert was touching him. Regardless, she was only wiping the food away, but either way, his whole body grew warm. In a way, he felt lucky to be in the presence of such a lovely girl and have her paying attention to him. It was one of the first times in his life where he felt like someone actually cared and was willing to take the time to help him. He dint' have any friends to really be there for him and his dad for sure wasn't like that at all. Maybe he was a long time ago but definitely not anymore.

Then again, Isaac knew that Delilah just had that motherly vibe. Were her friendly gestures only based on pity? Oh god, he hoped not…

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Delilah had stopped scrubbing his shirt until he looked down. Emerald eyes were staring deep into his crystal blue one and her hands were placed on his chest, radiating her warmth through his shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Isaac asked worriedly.

"I really like your eyes," Delilah blurted out, "They remind me of the beach." She then started to giggle uncontrollably, which Isaac thought was the most adorable thing ever. "Wow, I'm sorry, that sounded so much smoother in my head!"

While the comment took Isaac back, he couldn't help but grin at the fact that one, Delilah had actually complimented him and two, there wasn't a sight he loved more than the beauty getting flustered and happy.

"Don't sweat it," Isaac chuckled, "That was actually really… nice to hear, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Her smile then dropped down into a frown. "Isaac, I don't' even know how to express how sorry I am for bumping into you. I can be so thoughtless sometimes that I don't even pay attention to anyone else."

"Delilah," Isaac said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Seriously. Don't stress out about it. It's not a big deal. No one got hurt, so everything's okay."

"Are you sure?" Delilah asked hopefully.

Isaac nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." Then he smirked confidently, and he was surprised that he even had confidence in him, especially when it came to Delilah. "But if you really do feel bad about it, may you could make it up to me. Maybe tonight?"

'Yes! Absolutely yes!' That was how Delilah wanted to answer him. She was about to but then she remembered that she had other engagements to attend to. "I'm so sorry, I really want to, but I can't tonight. We're starting to prepare our dances for competition at the studio and I can't get out of it."

Of course she said 'no'! Isaac wasn't surprised. Why would a girl as incredible as Delilah want to hang out with a guy like him? It was stupid of him to even ask such a thing. "Oh… that's okay. I completely understand."

The brunette smiled up at him. "But I'm free tomorrow night, you know, after the scrimmage."

Isaac's eyes grew wide. "Really? You're not going to that party at Lydia Martin's house?" Who didn't know about Lydia's party? Even though he's not involved in the social circle at Beacon Hills, word gets around everywhere.

"Nah. I mean, I like Lydia and everything, but parties aren't really my thing. Everyone always gets so trashed and since I don't drink, I feel awkward when my friends do, so yeah…" Delilah scratched her arm and bit her bottom lip, displaying to Isaac that the topic made her feel uncomfortable. Why? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to push it.

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good. I'm in for tomorrow."

All of the discomfort in Delilah's body language washed away. Instead, she was now beaming. "Awesome! I can't wait!" She wiped the last bit of yogurt off Isaac's shirt and threw the paper towel away. "I think I got it all off. The water spots should dry off as the day goes by."

Isaac nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. Lunch was now over and it was time for fifth period. Delilah picked up her book bag that was resting against the wall and turned to Isaac.

"I should get going now. I'll see you later." Brown locks swayed as she walked to the door. As she pulled the restroom door open, Isaac spoke up.

"Delilah?" Said girl turned to him and waited to hear what he was going to say. The corners of Isaac's lips slightly turned up in a small smile. "Thank you."

The girl returned the smile, eyes sparkling as she looked into his. "Anytime." She then walked out of the restroom.

At the moment, Isaac couldn't move from his spot near the sink. That girl had left him in such a daze. Wow… how on earth did he get so lucky? He went from being covered in his lunch to landing a date with not just any girl, but Delilah Lambert, the one who has been stuck on his mind for years. It may sound like an exaggeration, but this had to be one of the best things that has happened to Isaac in a long time. He found it kind of funny how fast it all happened, from him never speaking to her before that day to now having a date. The more he thought about it the whole event, his blue eyes grew wider and wider.

Wait… was this a date?

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE review, favorite, and follow and let me know what you think! I really like the idea I have for this story and I don't wanna discontinue it from lack of interest. Feedback keeps me motivated! Also if you haven't, I just updated my StilesxOC fic, Awake and Alive so check that out and leave me some feedback! I'll be sure to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. This has been a super busy month for me, but I'm back! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Beams of sunlight shone through the window and hit Delilah's face. Wincing, she pushed herself up so she was sitting in bed. Her back was still sore from the previous night's events, but she tried not to think about them as she got up. Like a zombie, Delilah rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them and walked into her bathroom. As soon as she turned on the light, she cringed at the sight in the mirror.

Lack of sleep was evident in her eyes. Dark circles contrasted with her fair but slightly paled skin. The usual sparkle in her emerald orbs had vanished, making Delilah appear almost lifeless. She looked sickly, almost like the walking dead. If someone from school saw Delilah this way, they almost wouldn't recognize her. She was sick of looking at herself in this depressing state so she went to work. Delilah pulled her wavy dark hair back into a messy up-do and splashed her face with some cold water.

When Delilah looked back up in the mirror, she noticed that the water had taken effect and livened her up a bit. She patted her face dry with a towel and tossed it on the sink. Then she opened her makeup bag and took out her foundation, mascara, and eyeliner. By the time Delilah had applied all of her makeup, she looked like the same optimistic girl that everyone at Beacon Hills High knew.

She walked back into her room and pulled her sleepwear off of her, leaving her in her pink undergarments. After searching for five minutes in her closet for something to wear, she pulled out a coral cardigan, white floral top, light wash skinny jeans, and coral Toms. Being careful of not irritating her back, Delilah put on her clothes slowly and then slipped on her gold butterfly necklace and bracelets. She reached behind her head and pulled out the hair band that was holding her hair back.

Delilah peeked over at Isaac's house as she fluffed up her hair. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't like Isaac was doing anything extraordinary- he was just rubbing his eyes, running a hand through his hair, or searching through his drawers for something to wear. Still, the simplicity of his movements captivated Delilah. The way Isaac's lips parted, his hair was ruffled, and eyebrows furrowed completely took her breath away. Delilah had a strong feeling that Isaac was someone who didn't even know how attractive he was, if he even knew at all. That just made her like him even more.

7:25. Time to leave for school. Delilah didn't have guard practice after school so she just took her book bag with her. As Delilah left her room, she looked around and listened closely to see if her step-father Lawrence was home. No snoring, no deep voice booming. Relief washed over Delilah as she went downstairs. She reached the living room and frowned when she saw her mother Gloria sleeping on the couch, knocked out like a light. Empty wine glasses littered the coffee table along with the wine bottle. With a sigh, Delilah tapped on Gloria's shoulder.

"Mom," Delilah said softly, "it's time to wake up."

Gloria slowly opened her eyes and stirred a bit on the couch. Her head began to pound as she sat up and she winced. She pressed her fingertips to her temples and rubbed in circular motions to get rid of her migraine.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Gloria groaned.

"7:27," Delilah answered. The brunette walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. After taking out a couple of pills, she shut the cabinet and went back to Gloria. She handed her mother the pills. "Here."

"Thanks." Gloria dry-swallowed the pills. "Where's Lawrence?"

"He already left for work, I guess. And you're supposed to be at work soon too so you should be getting ready."

"Help me up, please?" The mother limply held out her hand to her daughter.

Delilah nodded and pulled Gloria up from the couch. As soon as Gloria was standing, she stumbled and she would've fallen if Delilah wasn't there to help steady her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Delilah asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah," Gloria nodded, "This isn't my first rodeo. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You should get to school though. You don't wanna be late."

Reluctantly, Delilah nodded her head and slowly let go of her mother. She picked up her bag and walked to the front door. "Bye, Mom. Be careful." Not waiting for a response, Delilah walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

Delilah climbed into her bug and plugged the blue cord that connected to her stereo into her phone. She put her music on shuffle and smiled to herself as Adam Levine's voice played into her ears. Not being able to help herself, she hummed along and drove to school. Parking wasn't as hectic as it was the day before so Delilah found a decent spot towards the front of the school. After she parked, she got out of her car, locked the doors shut behind her, and walked towards the school.

She headed straight for her locker as soon as she stepped inside the school. Immediately, her eyes searched for Isaac and a slight frown appeared when she didn't see him at his locker. But then that frown quickly switched into a grin as she remembered the event from the day before. Delilah couldn't have been happier and also a little bit shocked that she was actually going out with him later that evening. Regardless of whether Isaac considered it as a date or not, it gave her a chance to learn more about the mysterious blond. Still smiling to herself, Delilah opened her locker and pulled out her history book and her binder. Then everything that she was holding suddenly slipped from her arms and fell with a smack onto the floor. Papers spilled out of Delilah's binder, creating a bigger mess.

"Great," she murmured to herself, "Just what I needed." Bending down to the floor, Delilah began picking up her stuff, which was a little bit tricky when the papers seemed like they were glued down. Then she noticed another hand helping her out. She looked up and saw Isaac staring back at her. Well that was embarrassing. "Isaac. Hey."

"Hey," the blond smiled back, "So I guess you weren't kidding about being clumsy, huh?"

If Delilah wasn't blushing before, she could definitely feel her cheeks heating up at this point. "Yeah. You'd think that since I'm in guard and dance that I would be more graceful. It's pretty lame, isn't it?"

Isaac chuckled. "I don't mind. It gives me an excuse to talk to you." His eyes grew wide. "I mean… I, uh… I just thought that-"

But Delilah just giggled, putting Isaac at ease. "It's okay. If my awkward habits are the reason for us talking, then I wouldn't mind dropping things on a daily basis."

Was Delilah _flirting_ with Isaac? That was definitely a first for him. No girl has even come close to talk to him before, let alone flirt. Coming from Delilah, it was very surprising. But Isaac liked it. A lot.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Delilah asked him with hopeful yet worried eyes, afraid that he would end up turning her down. He doubts immediately faded when he smiled at her.

"Of course. I actually have an idea of where we could go." Then Isaac started to feel awkward and cleared his throat. "You know, only if that's okay with you." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Could he be any more gorgeous? Delilah smiled up at Isaac, which never failed to make his heart skip a couple of beats. "That's totally fine with me. It actually saves me time from stressing over on what to do." They both chuckled.

The two teens continued to gaze at each other before it came to their senses that they were still kneeling on the floor. All of the papers and notebooks that had fallen were now in their hands. Delilah and Isaac were both uncontrollably blushing.

"Um, we should probably get up now," Isaac suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Delilah giggled.

Clutching the papers and notebooks, they stood up. But as soon as Delilah straightened up, a sharp and excruciating pain shot up her spine. Everything in Delilah's arms fell down once again as she placed one hand on her lower back and grabbed Isaac's bicep with the other. Isaac's blue eyes widened as Delilah cried out.

"Delilah, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Said girl waited a few moments so she could take a few deeps breaths before the pain dulled down. When she looked up at Isaac, he had the same concerned look in his eyes. "It's fine," she told him, "I just… pulled something in my back during practice yesterday and it's still kind of sore. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked, "Because based on your reaction, that seemed like it hurt a lot. Maybe I should take you to the nurse's office and have them check it out."

Although Delilah was aching badly, her heart melted at how Isaac was truly concerned about her health. That just made feel even guiltier for lying to him.

"Isaac," she said, getting him to stop rambling, "It's no big deal. Trust me, this isn't the first time this has happened to me. I can just walk it off like I usually do."

Even though Isaac should have just let it go, he just couldn't ignore this itch to help Delilah and make sure that she didn't strain herself again. Crouching back down onto the floor, he picked up everything that Delilah had just dropped.

"At least let me carry your books to class," Isaac compromised. Delilah was about to refuse but Isaac put his hand up before she could say anything. "It's the least I can do. I don't want all of this weight to hurt your back even more. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Even though Delilah rolled her eyes at Isaac's protectiveness, she couldn't hide the smile on her face. Silently agreeing to let Isaac hold her stuff, they walked side-by-side to her first period class. The whole time they didn't say anything to each other. But they didn't mind at all. They just enjoyed each other's company. Occasionally the teens would catch each other's glances, causing them both to smile and blush.

When they reach Delilah's history class, the brunette took the books out of Isaac's hands, being careful to not put too much pressure on her back. The boy looked down at the beauty in worry for what seemed to be about the hundredth time that day.

"Now are you sure you don't want me to take you to the nurse's office?" Isaac asked her once again.

"Yes, I'm sure," Delilah giggled, "I don't need them fussing over me. I can handle a little soreness."

One of Isaac's eyebrows rose skeptically, but he had a playful smirk on his face. "Okay. If you're sure…"

She giggled again. That was a sound that Isaac could listen to all day. "Yes, I'm positive. Now as much as I enjoy our conversations, the last thing I want is for you to be late to class and get into trouble."

Isaac chuckled. "Alright then. So about tonight… did you wanna meet up in front of your house? Maybe at 7:30?"

Delilah nodded. "Sounds good. See you then?"

"Yeah… yeah, definitely." Isaac continued to gaze down at her until he remembered that he had to get to class. "I should go now so… yeah… see you tonight." He began to walk away.

"See you tonight, Isaac," Delilah called after him, "And thank you!"

Isaac turned back around so he was now walking backwards. "Anytime!" Since he was facing Delilah, he didn't see Annie walking and he accidentally bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry."

"It's okay," Annie assured him as she continued to walk towards Delilah. The blonde girl waited until Isaac was out of sight before turning to her best friend. "What was that all about?"

Delilah blushed. "My back was feeling sore from practice yesterday so he offered to carry some of my stuff to class for me. Wasn't that sweet of him?"

Annie glanced back down at the hallway. "That's a little random."

"Not really. He lives right next door to me and he's my lab partner in chemistry. It was only a matter of time that we actually started talking to each other." Delilah led the duo into their history class and placed her books on her desk with a smile on her face. "He's actually taking me somewhere tonight after the scrimmage game. I think it'll be a nice little surprise, don't you think?"

"Huh," the blonde leaned against her desk with her arms crossed unimpressively, "Interesting."

Right away Delilah noticed the drop in her best friend's tone. Something was wrong, she could tell. With a sigh, she turned back around to Annie and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, what's the problem?" she asked, "Why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not! It's just…" Annie paused as she tried to find the right words to say. Which was a lot harder than she thought. She grimaced as she played with a strand of platinum blonde hair. "Out of all guys? Really? Lahey?"

One of Delilah's eyebrows rose. "What's wrong with Isaac?"

"Do you not hear what people say about him? He's a _gravedigger_, D! That alone sets off a weird vibe. The fact that he doesn't have any friends and is so damn quiet doesn't help either. Plus, have you ever met his dad? That guy is creepy as hell! And you know what they say: the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

This attitude coming from Annie was starting to get on Delilah's nerves a little. "Isaac's not like that, Annie. You don't even know him."

"And you don't either!"

"Which is why we're going out tonight. So we can get to know each other more." The brunette sighed as she pushed her hair back. "Look, I like Isaac. He's a really sweet guy who looks like he needs someone to be there for him, and I wanna be that person. And it'd be nice if I could get some support from my _best friend_."

As Annie opened her mouth to reply, their history teacher walked in and instructed everyone to sit down in their seats and that the lesson was about to start. The blonde pull her history book out of her bag.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, D," she told her best friend, "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Delilah stayed standing at her desk. Of course she valued Annie's opinions, probably more than anyone else's. After all, they had been best friends since the fifth grade. But like all best friends, they had their disagreements. And unfortunately, this time it was involving a guy that Delilah had feelings for. She already knew what kind of reputation Isaac had and it wasn't a good one. Frankly, she could care less. From what Delilah had gathered from him was that he was a nice and caring guy with a big heart. He did help when she accidently strained her back and she couldn't have been any more grateful for that. Delilah trusted Isaac. She knew that he would never hurt her. If only others could see that too…

"Miss Lambert?" her teacher Mr. Roscoe said to her, "Please take your seat and get your history book out."

Delilah did as she was told but her mind was somewhere else. As Mr. Roscoe started his lesson, the beauty smiled softly as thoughts of Isaac Lahey filled her mind.

* * *

Nerves wracked Isaac's entire body as he searched through his dresser shirtless. He was supposed to meet Delilah at her house in twenty minutes and he was freaking out. It felt like that he had no shirts whatsoever, making getting ready for his date feel like a nightmare. There were just so many t-shirts in his dresser. None of them suitable enough for a date. Finally, he came across a light grey V-neck, and he sighed in relief. It wasn't the nicest shirt, but it'll work. As Isaac pulled the shirt over his head, someone knocked on the door. He didn't even get a chance to respond when his dad opened the door.

"What the hell are you getting ready for?" Dave snapped at his son.

Shit! It probably would've been smart for Isaac to ask his dad if he could go out tonight first. Oh well. Better late than never.

"I-I uh… well, you s-see… I actually have-"

"Spit it out, boy!" Dave demanded, "I don't have all damn night!"

Isaac flinched at his dad's harsh tone. After taking a deep breath, he said, "I have a d-date tonight. With Delilah Lambert. I-if that's okay with you…"

"The girl next door?" When Isaac nodded his head, Dave snorted. "Why would a cute girl like her wanna be around someone as worthless as you?"

Obviously the words stung, but it was nothing Isaac wasn't used to. "So, w-would it be okay that I went?"

Dave just continued to scowl at the boy. It was almost suspenseful, like a horror film. Isaac braced himself, preparing for his dad to strike at him. Or worse- say that he couldn't go out with Delilah.

"Fine." Well that took Isaac completely off guard. "But your ass better be home by eleven. Don't be late or you'll regret going out at all. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Dave left Isaac's room, leaving the blond boy to finish getting ready.

For the most part, Isaac was ready to go. He patted down his jeans to double check that his phone and wallet were in his pockets. All good. Before he left, he walked into his bathroom and spritzed a bit of cologne on his neck. He made sure it was a scent that wasn't overpowering- the last thing Isaac wanted was for Delilah to cough from the smell whenever she would get too close to him. After he put the bottle down, he looked at himself in the mirror. Isaac actually looked decent to be seen in public with. The black eye he received a few days ago had finally cleared up and all of his other cuts and bruises were hidden underneath his clothes. It was a relief, too. He didn't want Delilah to wonder and fuss over his scars and marks. Just like he had done the same about the brunette's back, which he was still curious about. But he pushed those thoughts away as he ran a hand through his sandy curls and took a deep breath.

"Just relax, Isaac," he instructed himself, "Delilah asked you out for a reason. Have fun. This is you're night. You can do this." With that, he turned off all of his lights and exited out of his house, mentally preparing himself for a night with the girl of his dreams.

Isaac's hands were shaking as if he were living in Antarctica. His nerves were getting the best of him and he felt like he was going to be sick. 'Snap out of it, Lahey!" he scolded himself mentally, 'Delilah doesn't want to date a nervous wreck!' Before he knew it, Isaac was standing on Delilah's doorstep. Oh, god. He could feel his hands sweating. But he quickly regained his composure, curled his hand into a fist, and knocked three times on the door. About ten seconds later, the door opened, but instead of Delilah, a tall and lanky but still muscular man with black hair with greying edges and dark brown- almost black- eyes stared Isaac down. Holy shit. As if Isaac's nerves couldn't get any worse.

"Who are you?" the man asked, voice deep as can be. Isaac contained himself from cringing or stepping back. This guy _reeked_ of marijuana!

"I-I'm Isaac Lahey, sir," he answered shakily, holding his hand out to the man. Even though he scared Isaac, the boy still knew better to use his manners.

But the man just continued to glare at him. "You're Dave's boy, aren't you? Yeah, I remember Delilah saying something to her mom about you. Something about you two going out tonight?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Isaac said with a bit more confidence.

"You can cut the 'sir' crap, Isaac," the man sneered with a tad of humor. Or at least Isaac hoped so. "Look, I don't want you to try to pull any sort of funny business with Delilah tonight. She's a very… special girl. You don't wanna do anything stupid with her. If you do, I will find out. Are we clear?"

Isaac didn't miss the mischievous gleam in the man's eyes. Also the way that he grinned at him chilled Isaac to the bone. There was something wrong with this man. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Who the hell was he, anyway?"

"Yes, sir- uh, I-I mean, uh, Mr….-"

"Lawrence!" Much to Isaac's relief, Delilah stood beside the man, "I can handle it from here." When she finally saw Isaac, her face lit up with the lovely smile that he was looking forward to the whole day. "Hi! Are you ready to go?"

Of course, Isaac returned the smile. "Yeah, definitely." Delilah adjusted her peach cardigan that went over her denim dress, grabbed her purse, and followed Isaac off the porch.

"I'll see you later, Delilah," Lawrence called after her, "And Isaac, don't forget what I told you." Then he shut the door.

Shaking all horrifying thoughts out of his head, Isaac looked down at his date, who walked beside him to her car. How was it that Delilah managed to take his breath away all the time?

"You look really pretty, Delilah," he told her, causing her to blush.

"Why, thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Now it was his turn to blush.

When the pair reached Delilah's car, the girl pulled her keys out of her purse and tossed them to Isaac. As he inspected the keys that were now in his hands, his eyebrows rose to his forehead. He looked back up at Delilah for some clarification.

"You said that you had somewhere you wanted to take me in mind, right?" Isaac nodded his head. "Well since you know where it is and I don't, I thought that maybe you should be the one driving."

Blue eyes widened. "You trust me to drive your car?"

"Do you have your permit or license?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Delilah reassured him, "And don't worry. I wouldn't have asked you to drive my car if I didn't trust you."

The corner of Isaac's mouth crept up into a smile, which made Delilah do the same. Gripping onto the keys, Isaac opened the door and climbed in. He waited until both he and Delilah were both buckled in before starting the car and driving off. It only took seventeen minutes for Isaac to drive from Delilah's house to a small diner called Jane's Spot with ease.

After pulling into the parking lot and parking the silver bug, Isaac nervously turned to Delilah, who was gazing at the diner with curiosity since she had never heard of the place before. "I know that this isn't the fanciest place that you've ever been to so I'm apologizing right now if you don't like it here."

"No," Delilah said as she shook her head, "I like this." She turned to Isaac and took his hand in his. "This is perfect."

That was all Isaac needed to hear before sighing in relief. They both got out of Delilah's car and made their way to the diner. With a sudden burst of confidence, Isaac reached for Delilah's hand and laced his fingers with hers. Instead of pulling away like Isaac feared for, Delilah smiled and blushed as she held his hand tighter, making the boy feel like he was walking on air. He led her into the diner and a bell dinged when he opened the door. There were only a few people in the place, but Delilah actually liked it. she respected the simplicity. Causal and comfy. Exactly what she liked.

"Well, look who it is!" Both teenagers turned around at the cook who waved at Isaac from the kitchen. "Isaac Lahey! How've you been? It's been a while!"

"Hey, Louie," Isaac smiled, "I've been doing alright, thanks. Jane's here tonight, right?"

"As always," Louie chuckled, "Sit down and I'll go tell her that you're here."

Nodding in thanks, Isaac led Delilah to a booth in the corner of the diner. Once he let go of her soft hand, he ached to just reach out across the table and hold it again. But Isaac did his best to not overwhelm his date. The funny thing about it was that Delilah was longing to take Isaac's hand into hers also.

Isaac pulled out two menus from the holder on the table and handed one to Delilah. They began to search for something that sounded good to eat and clearly, Delilah was having a harder time finding something than he did. He looked up to ask her what she was going to get when he noticed her biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Isaac asked her.

Delilah looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm not really sure what I should be eating right now since it's guard season and we're supposed to be fitted for our dance-wear and costumes."

This confused the boy. "What do you mean when you say 'should'? Are you not allowed to…" He trailed off when he saw Delilah looking down at her hands that were playing with the hem of her shirt. If Isaac didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Delilah was ashamed of something. Then it dawned on Isaac and he let out a sad sigh. "Please don't tell me that you think you're fat."

Now it was Delilah's turn to sigh. "My dance teacher and guard instructor think that I could drop a few pounds. And, well, I can't really argue with them."

To say that this statement didn't break Isaac's heart would just be a lie. It was true that Delilah wasn't skinny, but she was in no way near fat. She had curves, but they were nicely filled out. Isaac also couldn't deny that Delilah had a big but not overly so bust and a round rear. But she was not fat to Isaac. She was everything he wanted.

Isaac reached over and placed his hand on top of his date's. "If it makes any difference to you, I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Her heart completely melted. Based by the sincere look in his ocean blue eyes, Delilah knew that he meant it. "That does mean a lot to me, Isaac. Thank you."

"Isaac Lahey?" Both teens looked up at a small woman in an apron who seemed to be in her fifties. Her face broke out into a wide grin as she looked at Isaac. "My, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

"Hi, Jane," Isaac smiled, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Jane finally noticed Delilah and her smile grew, which Delilah thought was impossible. "Who's your cute friend, Isaac?"

With a blush and shy smile, Isaac answered, "Jane, this is my… date, Delilah. Delilah, this is Jane." He watched the women shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Delilah said.

"Oh, sweetheart, there's no need for formalities here. You can call me Jane." The woman took out her pen and notepad. "So what would you kids like to eat?"

Isaac turned to Delilah and gestured for her to order first. "You go ahead," the brunette told him, "I'm still not sure what I want yet."

"Do you want your usual, son?"

"Yes, please," Isaac answered with a smile that had Delilah addicted.

When Jane looked over at Delilah when it was her turn to order, the beauty smiled and said, "I'll have whatever Isaac is having."

"Alright." The waitress wrote down the teenagers' orders and took their menus. "Your food should be ready soon. I'll be right back."

Both Isaac and Delilah thanked Jane as she left their booth to take care of other customers. As they waited for their food, they continued to make small talk, but on lighter subjects. Delilah was telling Isaac about some of her dance experiences, which he was genuinely interested in. He didn't mind that she was doing most of the talking. In fact, he loved getting to know about her and how excited she got over dancing. Plus, it's not like Isaac had an interesting life. At least a life that he could actually talk to her about.

As the two laughed at Delilah's story about her falling during one of her tap dances but ended up pulling it off perfectly, Jane came back with their food. She sat down two bacon cheeseburgers with French fries and two chocolate milkshakes. It was enough to make Delilah's mouth water.

"Here you go, kids," Jane smiled, "Enjoy."

"Thank you, Jane," Isaac smiled back. He looked back at Delilah when Jane walked away and laughed when he saw how wide her eyes got. "You look like you've never seen food before."

Delilah blushed. "I can't even remember the last time I had a burger. Also I've never had a milkshake before."

Now Isaac's eyes grew wide at Delilah's confession. "You've never had a milkshake? That's like the all-American drink!"

"My mom never let me drink them when I was a kid," Delilah said, "She always thought that it would make me hyper."

Isaac smirked. "Then I'm really glad I brought you here. Jane makes the best milkshakes ever." He nodded his head towards her drink. "Go ahead and try it. No one's stopping you."

Hesitantly, Delilah picked up her glass and placed the end of the straw in between her lips. She took a long drink and moaned in delight.

"Oh my god!" she said, "That's actually really good!"

"Isn't it?" Isaac beamed, "Now try this: dip a fry in your shake then eat it." Delilah raised an eyebrow. "I know it sounds weird but it's actually really good. Just try it."

Delilah did as she was told, slightly nervous about whether it would taste good or not. She was actually pleasantly surprised. She nodded her head in approval as she chewed. "Oh wow. Not bad, Lahey. You certainly know how to surprise a girl."

"Believe me, no one is as surprised as I am."

"Well, I commend you either way," Delilah smiled as she bit into her burger, which also tasted like heaven. Pretty much everything in front of her was amazing compared what her mom, friends, and instructors made her eat. "So Isaac, tell me more about yourself. I feel like I've been doing all the talking."

"Oh, I'm nowhere as interesting as you," Isaac told her.

"I highly doubt it," Delilah said, "Aren't you in lacrosse?"

"Yeah. I am. How'd you know that?"

"Well I'm not antisocial. I've been to lacrosse games before. I'm actually gonna cheer you on in the stands at the game later next week."

"Cheering me on? That'll be a waste of your time."

"And why's that?"

"It's very rare for me to play on the field," he confessed shamefully, "I'm just a benchwarmer. My own dad doesn't even go to my games. You don't wanna be seen supporting me."

His lack of confidence broke Delilah's heart. He really didn't have anyone there for him, but she was going to change that. With a small smile, she gripped onto her date's hand once again. "Well, benchwarmer or not, everyone's gotta have a number one fan, so why shouldn't I be yours? You'll see. I'll be sitting in the stands with a big number 14 on my shirt." All of a sudden her emerald eyes grew wide. Isaac never told her what his jersey number was. She groaned as she covered her flustered face with her hands. "Oh god, that couldn't have sound any creepier!"

Isaac couldn't help but admire how cute Delilah was when she was shy. And the fact that she knew his jersey number meant a lot to him, even if it wouldn't seem like a big deal to anyone else.

"Don't worry I don't find it creepy at all," Isaac admitted, "You're actually really cute when you get embarrassed." Of course that just made Delilah blush even more.

"Stop laughing!" she told him, "You're making me nervous!"

"_I_ make _you_ nervous?" Isaac asked sincerely, "Out of anyone in the world, _I_ make _the_ Delilah Lambert nervous?"

"You make me sound like I'm some celebrity or something. I'm just a normal human being. And yes, you make me nervous."

"Really?" Now Isaac was curious. "Why?"

Delilah ran a hand through her wavy brown locks. "Well, in case you haven't noticed… I like you. A lot."

This had to be a dream. There was no way that Delilah felt the same way about Isaac as he did for her. But when he took a real good look at her, he knew that she was being serious. And Isaac couldn't be any happier.

"Why me?"

Delilah shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? You're not like anyone else in Beacon Hills, as cliché as that may sound. You don't get involved in all of the typical high school drama. You're not afraid to be your own person. That's very admirable."

Isaac squeezed the brunette's hand tighter. "You really are incredible, Delilah. And in case you haven't noticed-" he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "I like you a lot, too."

The beauty was feeling so giddy that she could kiss him. As much as she wanted to, Delilah didn't think it would be appropriate to do so in the middle of a public place. So all she did was continue to hold Isaac's hand as they both ate their dinner. When they were finished, Jane came by with the check, which led into the typical argument of who was going to be paying the check.

"Are we really doing this?" Delilah said as she raised an eyebrow and held one end of the check.

"Looks like it," Isaac smirked, "Come on, I'm the guy here. The guy always pays on the first date."

"Don't you think that's a little sexist?"

"No, I think that's being chivalrous. Please, just let me pay for it. If you're going to be there for me at my game, at least let me do this one favor for you."

Delilah sighed as she looked at Isaac. "You're not gonna let go, aren't you?" When he shook his head, she let out a huff of air. "Fine," she said in fake annoyance. But she couldn't contain her giggles as Isaac let out a triumphant laugh.

After Isaac paid for their dinner, he took Delilah's hand and together they walked outside to her car. Delilah tossed her keys back to Isaac. With no questions asked, he climbed into the driver's seat as she sat in the passenger's seat. Isaac drove back home with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Delilah's hand. They would occasionally steal glances at each other and smile, still on cloud nine from their date, hopefully the first of many.

They finally reached their street and Isaac parked next to the curb. They had to let go of each other's hands to unbuckle their seat-belts and get out of the car but as soon as they stepped outside, Isaac met up with Delilah and held her hand again. Delilah giggled and swung their arms back and forth as they walked up on her porch. She turned around and looked up at him. Compared to 5'2" frame, Isaac was like a giant, but that was one of the many things she liked about him.

"I had a really good time with you tonight, Isaac," she said, "I really needed it."

"You and me both," Isaac sighed, "but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did, too."

"So I remember you saying that the man always pays on the first date," Delilah said, "Does that mean that there's a second date coming up?"

Isaac shrugged. "It's up to you. How does that sound?"

Delilah pretended to think about it. "Hmm… that sounds amazing to me."

Isaac smiled down at her and looked deep into her bright green eyes. The teenagers were both silent as they gazed at each other. His blue eyes then traveled down to her lips. They looked soft and plush and so damn kissable. Why waste this perfect opportunity? Delilah's heart dropped when Isaac let go of her hand but her heartbeat accelerated when both of his calloused yet warm hands cupped her face.

Then he achieved one of his main goals in life- he kissed his dream girl.

It wasn't too heavy but it was enough to make Delilah swoon. It took her by surprise, but she quickly melted into it. She gripped onto his biceps as the kissed deepened. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip. Well that was definitely a nice little surprise! Delilah was sure that she was Isaac's first kiss- just like he was hers- but she did not expect him to be so good at it!

Finally, much to her disappointment, Isaac broke off the kiss, but he rested his forehead on hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Wow," Delilah breathed out.

"You can say that again," Isaac laughed softly.

Delilah giggled as he kissed her button nose. "As much as I wanna do this all night," she whispered, "I should probably go inside before my mom gets all suspicious."

"Yeah, I should get going, too," Isaac whispered back before he kissed her again, "So I'll see you Monday?"

"Definitely." After one more kiss on the lips, Delilah pulled away and opened her door, not taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her. "Good night, Isaac Lahey."

Said boy smiled back. "Good night, Delilah Lambert."

After Delilah stepped inside her house and shut the door behind her, she leaned up against it. A grin crept up on her face as she heard Isaac let out a victory cheer outside. She could picture him pumping his fist up in the air like Emilio Estevez did at the end of 'The Breakfast Club'. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for the both of them.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Some of you guys may think that Isaac and Delilah are moving too fast (I'm just guessing), but keep in mind that they have liked each other for years so I thought it was kind of appropriate. Also you do find out a tad bit more about Delilah's home life here, but you'll definitely find out more in the next chapter. I'm going to take this time to answer a couple of questions some reviewers asked.  
**

**Will 'Scars' coincide with 'Awake and Alive' and the DerekxOC story? Yes, they will coincide with each other, but they will most likely during season 2 since that's when Isaac appears more and I start Derek's story. I'm gonna do my best to not totally mess with the show's plots, but I will make my own adjustments so it flows with my stories also.**

**Will Delilah become friends with Scott, Stiles, and Natalie? Sort of. She will get along with them, but she'll be on the fence about them since she'll be with Isaac. But she and Erica will become closer to each other.**

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think if you want me to continue to update! Reviews are my motivation. Also, feel free to ask me any questions about any of my Teen Wolf stories and I'll be happy to answer them. If you haven't, please check out my StilesxOC story, 'Awake and Alive'! I hope to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)**


End file.
